New! Pretty Cure 5
by Williukea
Summary: Many years have passed since Pretty Cure 5 and Milky Rose defeated Eternal's Kaichou. They all grew up, got married and have kids. The story revolves around the princess of Palmier kingdom, Cocoda Ichigo. She had to leave to the human world, when her kingdom was under attack in order to find the 5 Pretty Cures. Will Ichigo succeed in finding the 5 Pretty Cures?
1. Episode 1

New! Pretty Cure 5

Hey minna! My new fanfic – New! Pretty Cure 5 enjoy it.

This is dedicated to one of my best friends on youtube - InfiniteAngelBeatri a.k.a. (in)fin-chan

Legend: _Italian fonts - Japanese text _* - actions () - thoughts **bold fonts - author notes**

Episode 1: Attack and the first Pretty Cure.

**(_kogeki to saisho Purikyua_)**

The action is at Palmier Kingdom. A mascot runs into the palace. 2 humans are sitting on thrones. A man is adult, wearing baby-blue suit and red cloak. He has a crown on his head. The woman has long pink hair in ponytail, wearing pink dress and red cloak. She was with golden tiara. The man stands up.

Man: What is wrong, Sugar?

Mascot: Coco-sama! Nozomi-sama! They broke through the first wall! They'll be here soon!

Coco: Honey! Get Ichigo and escape!

Nozomi: But I must help you! Our kingdom is under attack! You'll die if I escape!

Coco: But we must protect Ichigo!

Nozomi: I'll send her to Kur… Milk! She can protect her!

Coco: You'll let her alone? This is what they want!

Nozomi: No! Vanilla and Waffle will come with her!

Coco: But what about you? You can't transform into Pretty Cure anymore! They'll catch you!

Nozomi: Have hope, darling. I am the queen of Palmier _Ookoku _– I have the power to defend myself! You won't hold at them alone.

Coco: But I don't want to lose you!

Nozomi: I don't want to lose you too! And that will happen if you'll fight alone!

Coco: Ok. Get Ichigo to safe place. Get her to Earth at Milk. I'll let you stay by my side.

Nozomi: _Arigato, _Coco.

Nozomi went outside to look for Ichigo.

Nozomi: Ichigo! Ichigo! *running around everywhere and shouting* Where are you?

Meanwhile, a tanuki-like mascot was playing with a dog-like mascot and mouse-like mascot.

Tanuki: My turn! Truth or dare!

Dog: Truth-vani!

Mouse: Why you always say truth, Vanilla?-fle

Vanilla: I say because I want so-vani! You like saying "dare", Waffle, and I like ''truth" better-vani!

Tanuki: Relax, _Minna!_

Nozomi: Ichigo!

Tanuki: Mama! *transformed to human* Mama! What's wrong!

Ichigo as human was with pink hair tied into 2 pigtails, wearing pink blouse and skirt.

Nozomi: The kingdom is under attack! You have to escape! Take Vanilla and Waffle with you! Go to Earth!

Ichigo: What?

Nozomi: Go with Vanilla and Waffle. You'll live at your aunt Kurumi. I'm entrusting you with a mission – find the 5 Pretty Cures. They are the legendary soldiers who will save our kingdom. Follow the 5 butterflies! Now, go. I'll stay here, with your father.

Ichigo: _Wakatta! _Vanilla, Waffle! Let's go!

Nozomi got her arms in the air. 5 butterflies came and opened gates to Earth. Ichigo with Waffle and Vanilla stepped through. They appeared in front of the house. A woman with shoulder-length purple hair was going into that house. Then she noticed Ichigo.

Woman: Ichigo! What are you doing there?

Ichigo: Kurumi_-oobasan!_ *she hugged the woman*

**A/N for those unfamiliar to japanese family standarts explanation: Onee-san means your older sister or a random lady on a street that is a bit older than you but not much same with onii-san meaning older brother. Okaa-san means mother and Otou-san means father. Obaa-san (spelled in the end), means grandmother or old lady on a street, ojii-san (also spelled in the end), means grandpa or old man on street. DO NOT MIX with ooba-san and ooji-san (spelled in the beginning) meaning aunt and uncle respectfully. Ototo means little brother and imouto is little sister, but in japanese standarts older sibling usually calls his/her little sibling by name while the little sibling calls their older sibling by that suffix**

OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5

Kurumi: Let's get inside, Ichigo. You'll explain me everything then.

Ichigo: OK.

They came inside.

Kurumi: _Tadaimasu!_

Male voice:_ Okaeri,_ Honey-kie

Girl voice: _Okaa-san! Okaeri-choco_

Kurumi: Come down, _minna. _We have a guest.

A girl around Ichigo's age came downstairs, followed by a man.

Girl: Hey there! My name is Hana. Okashi Hana. And you?

Ichigo: I'm Ichigo. Cocoda Ichigo. Nice to meet you too. These are Vanilla and Waffle.

Kurumi: Hana, this is your cousin Ichigo. Ichigo, this is your cousin Hana. This is my husband, Okashi Ben.

Ichigo: _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _*bows*

Kurumi: Let's go to my room, Ichigo. You'll tell me what happened then.

Ichigo: Ok. *they went to her room.* Everything started, when I was playing with Waffle and Vanilla…

She told her about her parents, about the attack, but not about her search.

Kurumi: Palmier _Ookoku _was attacked? How's your parents? Are they OK?

Ichigo: Yes. I hope so. I still remember the fairy tale mama used to tell me before sleeping - the adventures of Pretty Cure...

Kurumi: You know, fairy tales can come true. I knew a girl – Miyuki – who loved fairy tales. She once told me, that a girl from her favorite fairy tale jumped out of the screen when she with friends was watching the movie. There is a possibility, that she just thought everything up, but I don't think so.

Ichigo: How can I save my mama and papa? Do you know what can I do?

Kurumi: I think that you should go to school. There is a school nearby. If you live here, you'll have to go to school.

Ichigo: Well, I always wanted to go to real school. My mom is a great teacher, but since I'm a princess, I'm all alone at school. Vanilla and Waffle are my only friends. Everybody else act with me like with a princess.

Kurumi: Well, I'll call to the near school tomorrow, and probably the day after tomorrow you will go to the school, because tomorrow is Sunday.

Ichigo: What kind of school is that?

Kurumi: It's a good school. I went to this school when I was around your age together with your mother and 4 other girls. The 6 of us were best friends. It's called L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres – a School of Five Lights.

Ichigo: What? My mom went to school in this world?

Kurumi: Yes. She was born in this world. Her maiden name was Yumehara Nozomi. She was a normal girl, but she met your father and fell in love with him. After many years, they married each other and she went to live with him because he became king of Palmier _Ookoku_. I think I have a picture of the 6 of us somewhere. *she looked at her stuff on a shelf* Here. This is what I was talking about. The girl with pink hair is your mother, Nozomi. The girl with brown hair is your mother's best friend, Natsuki Rin. The girl in yellow hair is Kasugano Urara. She was the youngest of us. The girl with green hair is Akimoto Komachi. She was second oldest. The oldest was Minazuki Karen. She was the _Seito Kaichou_ of the school. She is the one with blue hair. And I'm the one with purple hair.

Ichigo: Wow! I hope I'll find such amazing friends when I go to this school.

Kurumi: You can go with Hana to the same class. Would you like to?

Ichigo: Yes! Hana is my first friend here on Earth. *yawned*

Kurumi: Look at the time: It's really late, and I'm sure you're tired after long journey. Let's go sleeping. I'll call them tomorrow in the morning.

Ichigo: Where will I sleep?

Milk: You can sleep with Hana. I'm sure she'll share your bed.

Ichigo: Ok.

The girls prepared for bed, changed their clothes, and went to sleep.

Hana: So, Ichigo-san, where did you come from?

Ichigo: From a far off land, called Palmier _Ookoku_. Didn't your mom told you about it?

Hana: No. I'll have to ask her.

Ichigo: Uwaaah. *yawns* I'm so tired now. Let's talk tomorrow.

Hana: *yawns too* Ok.

Eyecatch 1 – Ichigo tries to transform to Cure Strawberry, but presses the wrong button and accidentally becomes a mascot dressed like Cure Strawberry. Everyone looks at her laughing.

Eyecatch 2 – Waffle and Vanilla are playing catch, and accidentally rolls at Hana, who then turns to her mascot form - Choco. Everyone are laughing.

Next morning

Ichigo: Uwaah *yawns* _Ohayo_, Hana. *notices Hana is still sleeping.* Oh. _Ohayo_, Vanilla. _Ohayo_, Waffle.

Vanilla: _Ohayo_, Ichigo – vani.

Waffle: _Ohayo_ – fle.

Ichigo got up from bed together with Vanilla and Waffle. Milk was already awake.

Kurumi: Oh. _Ohayo, _Ichigo. I see you're early. I baked some pancakes. Want some?

Ichigo: Sure! Mama used to bake pancakes like that… back at home… *flashback of Nozomi baking pancakes for her husband and little Ichigo.*

Kurumi: Nozomi? Baking? I can't imagine that. Back when we were kids, Nozomi was a bad chef.

Ichigo: Can you tell me more about mama when you were kids?

Kurumi: Well, she was a cheerful girl and easy befriended everyone. She had no talents, but had her own justice. She was always a great friend to everyone. Like the time a comedian lost his partner, a dragon doll, Nozomi decided to help him out to search. Also the time her _oka-san_ - your _obaa-san_ – had to work a lot and wasn't making lunch for her anymore. We all went to her home to teach her cooking. She dreamed of being a teacher. Like the time Rin's – the girl with red hair I told you about – _imouto_ and _ototo_ had to study and Nozomi helped them. There are a lot of great moments of us together.

Ichigo: Wow! I wish I had such amazing friends like mama-_tachi_ were.

Kurumi: I'm sure you will. Now eat.

Ichigo: Can I go outside after eating?

Kurumi: Sure, but be back until 2 PM. Since tomorrow you're going to school, we'll have to buy some stuff like _seifuku_ and books.

Ichigo: OK.

After they finished eating, Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla and went away.

Ichigo: _Ittekimasu!_

Kurumi: Bye. Be safe.

Ichigo: I will!

Ichigo with Waffle and Vanilla went away. Ichigo was carrying the 2 mascots like toys. They went to a park nearby and sited on a bench.

Vanilla: Ichigo, how do you think, who could be the 5 Pretty Cures? - Vani

Waffle: Do you think you'll find them in school tomorrow? - Fle

Ichigo: I really hope so. I must help my mama and papa, because they are in danger! And my home kingdom is too.

Then a ball flied her way and hit her leg.

Ichigo: Ouch! *holding her leg*

Voice: _Gomen! Daijoubu?_

A girl around Ichigo's age came.

Ichigo: Yeah, I'm ok.

Girl: _Yokatta. _Oh, the name's Hiri. Akazora Hiri. L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres soccer star. _Yoroshiku._

Ichigo: _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu _*bows*. My name is Cocoda Ichigo. A freshman in this city and future _tenkousei _to L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres.

Hiri: Looks like we're going to the same school.

Ichigo: It looks like it. What were you doing?

Hiri: Soccer club match is coming, so I'm training to be _zekkouchou_!

Ichigo: I'm not pro at soccer, but I think I can help you train a bit. I'll be a goalie, while you kick, ok?

Hiri: I don't know, my kicks are pretty strong. Are you sure you want to help me?

Ichigo: _Hai. _

Hiri: Ok then, let's go.

After few hours, Ichigo was laying on a grass, full of bruises, together with Hiri.

Hiri: You're tough, Cocoda. I've never seen someone who is not a pro to get my kicks so well.

Ichigo: _Arigato_, Akazora-san.

Hiri: It's ok.

Meanwhile, a young girl was watching them from the tree. She smiled wickedly and jumped in front of them. The girls got surprised. Suddenly, the sky got dark.

Girl: Here we met, Princess-sama.

Ichigo: What? What are you talking about? Who are you?

Girl: My name is Majoku, and I am your doom, Palmier _Ookoku no _Princess.

Ichigo: *Surprised* How do you know that?

Majoku: More importantly, where is the Happy Candle? Mugen-sama needs it.

Ichigo: I don't know! And even if I knew I won't tell you!

Majoku: Then I'll have to use force. _Oide, mugen no yami! _Shadow!

Majoku summoned lighting from the sky, and it hit the soccer ball. The ball Hiri had was turned into monster.

Monster: Shadooow!

Hiri: M-m-monster?! My soccer ball?!

Majoku: Stay out of this, you pathetic human.

Majoku used a move from her hand to shoot Hiri. She flied to the bushes.

Ichigo: Akazora-san! Akazora-san! *she was fainted*

Majoku: Now we're alone, Princess. Tell me where the Happy Candle is, or your "friend" will die. Go, Shadow!

Shadow went to fainted Hiri, wrecking everything around.

Ichigo: No! I won't let you hurt Akazora-san! I WILL PROTECT HER!

Then a pink butterfly came to her, touching her and changing to cell-phone-like device.

Vanilla: Ichigo! You became Pretty Cure! Quickly,_ henshin_! - Vani

Ichigo: B…but how can I do that? *suddenly realized what to say* Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!

Ichigo pressed buttons on her CureCatch, and pink light enclosed her. Her gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. Then she jumped up and said her intro.

Strawberry: _Kibou no berry, Cure Strawberry!_

Waffle: _Sugoi_, Ichigo! – Fle

Strawberry: W-what? What happened? I'm… I'm… Pretty Cure?

Majoku: So, the princess became Pretty Cure... Mugen-sama will be interested to hear that. But I still have to finish my job. Go, Shadow. Destroy Cure Strawberry.

Shadow started going to where Cure Strawberry was, shouting his name. Cure Strawberry jumped up, and actually got as high as the tree tops.

Strawberry: Ehhh? What's going on here?

Then Shadow started shooting soccer balls at Strawberry. One of them hit her.

Strawberry: Ouch!

Strawberry fell down and looked hurt.

Vanilla: Strawberry, _ganbare _– Vani!

Waffle: Strawberry, kick it hard – Fle!

Strawberry got up, jumped up the tree and then dashed, kicking Shadow.

Shadow: Shadooow!

Waffle: Finish it, Strawberry!

Strawberry: How? *then realized something* Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai! **(Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) **Pretty Cure Strawberry Love!

From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, purifying Shadow. A lighting disappeared somewhere in the air.

Majoku: I'll be back! Have to report it to Mugen-sama! *teleported away*

Then a blue spark fell and entered Ichigo's CureCatch, and the whole battlefield returned to normal. Cure Strawberry, now Ichigo, went to Hiri.

Ichigo: Akazora-san! Akazora-san!

Hiri woke up

Hiri: Huh? *holding her head* what happened? Monster! Where's monster! It was here!

Ichigo: What monster? Did you have a nightmare?

Hiri: Nightmare?

Ichigo: We were lying on a grass, and both fell asleep. I woke you up, because I have to go now. Ooba-san is going to be mad. I'm really late, bye.

Hiri: Um… Bye…

Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla, and ran away.

Ichigo: (So, I actually became Pretty Cure. 4 more left, and I will save Mama and Papa. I really hope, that I'll find other Pretty Cure soon.)

Next day:

Hana was at school, talking with her classmate, who was actually Hiri.

Sensei: Class! Class! Quiet! Class, today we have a _tenkousei_. Come in.

A girl came in, and it was Ichigo.

Sensei: Class, This girl is Cocoda Ichigo. Cocoda-san, introduce yourself.

Ichigo wrote her name on the blackboard.

Ichigo: Hello. My name is Cocoda Ichigo. I came here from a far country, and live here with my aunt. I just transferred here. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

Hana: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Oh, Hey, Hana. Akazora-san? Are you also in this class?

Hiri: Cocoda? _Sugoi_, you're in my class now!

Hana: How do you know Ichigo?

Hiri: We just met yesterday. She helped me practice soccer. And you?

Hana: Ichigo is my cousin. She is living with me now.

Ichigo: _Kawaii! _ Of my first friends in this city are both my classmates! _Kawaii!_

ED – Moonlight Densetsu

Next episode:

Ichigo: the second Pretty Cure? It's Akazora-san! I'm sure of it!

Hiri: Pretty Cure? What's that?

Ichigo: Will you become one, Akazora-san?

Hiri: Explain me what it is, and I think I'll try my best.

Ichigo: Ok! Next episode – The second Pretty Cure, Cure Flame! **(_Tsugi no Purikyua - Kyua Fureemu!_)** Remember to stay with us next week too!

Here, done with chapter 1. Remember to read, review and subscribe. Need some help with creating villains.

For more info about characters, go to fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. I hope you know the link


	2. Episode 2

New! Pretty Cure 5

Legend: _Italian fonts - Japanese text _* - actions () - thoughts **bold fonts - author notes**

Episode 2: The second Pretty Cure – Cure Flame.

**(T_sugi no Purikyua - Kyua Fureemu_)**

Ichigo was chatting with Hiri and Hana at school. The 2 girls were showing her around the school. Then they saw a teacher, and Hiri said it was math teacher, Koyama-sensei. Hana ran to her, leaving Hiri and Ichigo alone.

Hiri: Let's keep going. Hana has something to talk about with Koyama-sensei, and I don't think she will join us this break.

Ichigo: Ok.

They went past a girl, who was sitting on the bench listening to music. She had blonde hair in 2 pigtails tied on top of her head

Hiri: This is Amai Taiyou. She wants to become an idol, because her mom was once a famous idol. She left the stage around the time we were born. She doesn't really talks with anyone, nobody knows why.

Then Ichigo ran to that girl.

Ichigo:_ Konnichiwa! Watashi wa _Cocoda Ichigo,_ tenkousei!_ And you are Amai-san, right?

Taiyou: Y-yeah._ Watashi_ Amai Taiyou. _Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ *bows politely*

Ichigo: What are you listening for?

Taiyou: Um… It's my mom's old song.

Ichigo: Really? Can I listen to it?

Taiyou: S-sure. *gave the headphones to Ichigo*

Ichigo: That song… Mama used to listen to it a lot back at Palmier _ookoku_.

Hiri: What song is that? Give me those. *takes headphones from Ichigo* Uwah! _Twin Tail_ _no Mahou! _I remember I found old CD with that song at _ka-chan's. _It's a good song!

Ichigo: *took headphones from Hiri and gave back to Taiyou* Let's go, Akazora-san. See you later, Amai-san. _Ganbare!_

Hiri: Ok, coming.

OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5

Then the girls went past and saw 2 girls surrounded by many other students.

Hiri: Oh, this is our _seito kaichou_, Mizuiro Aria and her best friend Natsu Rina. Natsu works in the library.

Ichigo: Sugoi! I want to talk with them too!

Hiri: Maybe later. I don't think you will be able to talk with them now.

Ichigo: You're right. By the way, my, yours and Hana's _seifuku_ are with yellow badge on the chest, and Amai-san, Natsu-san and Mizuiro-san's seifuku have red badge?

Hiri: Because we are first-graders, and they are second-graders. Third-graders have blue badge.

Ichigo: Sugoi!

Then they went outside.

Ichigo: hey, Akazora-san…

Hiri: Don't call me like that! Akazora-san is my mom. My name is Hiri. Everyone calls me like that. And you are my friend. So please call me Hiri, okay? And I will call you Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ok, Hiri.

Hiri: What did you wanted to say?

Ichigo: What? Oh, will you…

Then bell rang, and the girls had to go the lesson.

Meanwhile, at Infinity, Majoku was reporting her previous loss and birth of Cure Strawberry to Mugen.

Mugen: Majoku! Explain yourself! Why did you failed to defeat the princess and get the Happy Candle.

Majoku: I'm really sorry, Mugen-sama. This won't happen again. This is because princess was able to become Pretty Cure.

Mugen: I don't care of your excuses! If you won't get me Happy Candle, you know what will happen to you, don't you?

Majoku: Yes, Mugen-sama.

Then many hands and strange voices came from the wall. The voices shouted "Come with us! Join us!" and the hands tried capturing Majoku. Then the girl teleported away.

OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5

That day, Ichigo didn't get a chance to talk with Hiri alone. Hana was with them. Even after school, when Hana had cleaning duty at class, Hiri had soccer practice. They couldn't be alone and Ichigo couldn't ask Hiri about being Pretty Cure too. She returned home alone.

Ichigo: _Tadaimasu!_

Kurumi: _Ohayo, _Ichigo. How was school?

Ichigo: Great! Hiri and I are real friends now!

Kurumi: That's great!

Then Ichigo went to her room, and started talking with Waffle and Vanilla.

Vanilla: Ichigo, what do you think about the second Pretty Cure? And others? – Fle

Ichigo: The second one is definitely Hiri. Mama told me, that there are 5 Pretty Cures – one of hope, one of passion, one of effervescence, one of tranquility and one of intelligence. Also, a magical warrior of the miracles, which had the power of Blue Rose back then. I remember it was Cure Dream of hope, Cure Rouge of passion, Cure Lemonade of effervescence, Cure Mint of tranquility and Cure Aqua of intelligence. The warrior was Rosy Milk, if I remember correctly… No, it was Milky Rose. Yeah, Milky Rose. But she appeared only when the original Pretty Cure defeated Nightmare, and Eternal attacked. But how can I get Hiri into being Pretty Cure? I don't know her phone number, her address... Nothing!

Then Hana returned home after her floristic club.

Hana: _Tadaimasu!_

Kurumi: _Ohayo! _Dinner is ready!

Ichigo: I got it! I'll ask Hana! I bet she'll have Hiri's address. They are good friends for a long time now!

Milk: Ichigo! Come! Dinner's ready!

Ichigo: Coming!

After eating

Ichigo: Hana, can I ask you one thing?

Hana: What's wrong?

Ichigo: Do you have Hiri's address?

Hana: Well, yeah. Why do you need it?

Ichigo: I want to ask her something, but tomorrow is Sunday, and I don't have her phone number or anything to connect with her.

Hana took a piece of paper and wrote address there.

Hana: Here. You can go there tomorrow, because it's late already today.

Ichigo: _Arigato,_ Hana!

Next morning, Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla, and went to Hiri. Sadly, she got lost. Then she saw 2 girls around her age turned backs to her.

Ichigo: (Ah! These girls probably live here, so they should know where Hiri lives! I hope…) _Sumimasen!_

The girls looked at her, and she saw, that this actually were Rina and Aria, the 2 school's idols.

Aria: How can we help you?

Ichigo: Are you 2 Natsu Rina-san and Mizuiro Aria-san?

Rina: Yes. How do you know us?

Ichigo: I'm _tenkousei _at the L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres, Cocoda Ichigo. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

Aria: And what do you want from us?

Rina: _Ma, ma, _Aria, don't be so harsh to the girl. She just wanted to meet us. Can we help you, Cocoda-san?

Ichigo: Oh yeah! Do you know where Sanbyoshi Street is?

Rina: If you go straight and get second turn to the left, you will see the houses in your left.

Ichigo: _Arigato gozaimasu!_

Ichigo ran the way Rina showed her, and actually found the street. She ringed to Hiri's house, and the cutest and prettiest boy, with the cutest smile Ichigo ever saw, opened the door.

Boy: *smiling* Can I help you?

Ichigo: Erm… Um… _Ano… _

Then the voice from inside came.

Voice: _Nii-san!_ Who's that?

Boy: There is some girl at the door.

Voice: A girl?

Then the source of the voice came, and it was Hiri.

Hiri: Ichigo? What are you doing here?

Ichigo: Um… Er…

Hiri: Come in.

Boy: Are you Hiri's friend? My name is Akazora Kumo. I'm Hiri's _onii-san._

Ichigo: _Y…yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ *bowed and hit the door with her head*

Ichigo: Ouch! Ah! _Sumimasen!_

Then Kumo started laughing.

Kumo: And you're funny girl.

Hiri: Ichigo! Come in!

Ichigo got blushed and ran inside. The girls went to Hiri's room.

Ichigo: _Gomen,_ Hiri. I made a total fool of myself in front of your _onii-san…_

Hiri: It's ok. Anyway, how did you know my address?

Ichigo: Hana gave me. I want to talk with you about something.

Hiri: About what?

Ichigo: About Pretty Cure.

Eyecatch 1 – Hiri tries to transform, but messes up and turns into mascot dressed as Cure Flame. Everyone looks at her laughing.

Eyecatch 2 – Waffle and Vanilla play catch, and accidentally roll into Hana, who then turns into her mascot form - Choco. Everyone are laughing.

Hiri: And what is Pretty Cure?

Ichigo: Pretty Cure is when you transform into a _kawaii _girl with a _kawaii _suit and can use _kawaii _attacks to defeat not so _kawaii_ monsters.

Hiri: W…what?

Vanilla: _Chigau_-vani! Pretty Cure is when you transform into _densetsu no senshi_ and fight evil-vani!

Hiri: I…ichigo! Did your bag just talked?!

Ichigo: No, these are my friends – Vanilla and Waffle.

Vanilla: I'm Vanilla-vani

Waffle: I'm Waffle-fle

Hiri: What? Did the 2 plushies from your bag just talked?

Ichigo: These are not plushies! They are Waffle and Vanilla, my childhood friends.

Hiri: Childhood friends? But…

Ichigo: I'll tell you a secret, but promise to don't tell it to anyone. Not even your parents. Not even Kumo-san.

Hiri: What secret?

Ichigo: Promise me, please.

Hiri: Ok, I promise. What kind of secret.

Ichigo: I'm not just Cocoda Ichigo, a girl who came from far away and lives with her aunt. I'm Princess Ichigo, princess of the Palmier _ookoku, _daughter of Queen Nozomi and King Coco. *looked around* I also can change into similar creature like Vanilla and Waffle. *turned into mascot* See?

Hiri: W…What? You're not human?

Ichigo: I am half human. My mama is human. She used to go to this school and grew up in this city, until she met papa. They later got married and she moved with him to be queen of Palmier _ookoku. _

Hiri: And what's with this Pretty Cure business?

Waffle: Palmier _ookoku _was attacked by evil group called Infinity, and Queen Nozomi sent Ichigo to Earth to find the 5 _densetsu no senshi _Pretty Cure. We must protect her-fle.

Hiri: _Mou, _I can't understand anything. My new friend is actually a mascot and talks about some strange things. What the heck is "Pretty Cure"?

Ichigo: I'll show you! Pretty Cur-

Kumo: Hiri!

Ichigo: *changes back* Ah! It's Kumo-san! Don't tell him anything, Hiri-chan! Don't tell anyone!

Hiri: (Hiri_-chan_?)

Then Kumo comes to the room.

Kumo: Hiri! Mom and dad are back!

Hiri: Ah! Coming!

Waffle and Vanilla hid in Ichigo's bag, and Kumo left.

Hiri: Let's go, Ichigo. I'll introduce you to my parents.

The 2 girls went out, and saw a woman in her thirties putting the products to the fridge. The woman had short ear-length brown hair, was wearing a red long-sleeved blouse and black pants. Then a man appeared. He had dark red hair, was wearing a white jacket with brown pants.

Hiri: Mama, papa, _okaeri!_

Woman: Hey there, Hiri. Oh, I see you have a friend.

Hiri's mom looked at Ichigo, and thought, that she saw her somewhere, but didn't show it.

Hiri: This is my new classmate, Cocoda Ichigo.

Hiri's mom: (Ah! Cocoda! So she is Coco's daughter!) _Yoroshiku, _Ichigo-chan. I'm Akazora Rin, and this is my husband Momo.

Momo: _Yoroshiku,_ Ichigo-chan.

Ichigo: _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

Hiri: We were planning on going outside now.

The 2 girls went outside.

Hiri: So what the hell is "Pretty Cure"?

Ichigo: I'll show you. Look closely.

Ichigo looked around, and saw nobody. Sadly, she didn't knew, that somebody was watching her. It was Taiyou. She was following Ichigo all along.

Ichigo: Pretty Cure Met-

Majoku: here you are, Princess-sama.

Ichigo: What? Not you again!

Majoku: Nice to see you too, Princess-sama. _Oide, mugen no yami! _Shadow!

She shot lighting from the sky and fused it with a flower growing to make a Shadow.

Shadow: Shadooow!

Hiri: Wait a minute! That girl… That monster… Everything's like in my dream the day we first met! It wasn't a dream!

Ichigo: No, it wasn't. Go, hide somewhere! I will protect you!

Hiri: W-what?

Ichigo: Look closely! Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!

Ichigo pressed buttons on her CureCatch, and pink light enclosed her. Her gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. Then she jumped up and said her intro.

Strawberry: _Kibou no berry, Cure Strawberry._

Hiri: Cure… Strawberry…?

Strawberry: Hiri-chan! Hide!

Hiri hid in the bushes near the place Taiyou was hiding. The girl hid under the tree and held her breath so Hiri won't notice her.

Shadow was attacking Strawberry, but Strawberry jumped up to the roof of Hiri's house. What she didn't know was that Hiri's mom saw her on the skylight.

Rin: (Dream? No, Nozomi's not there. And this girl is too young to be Dream. She is just like me when I became Rouge.) *remembered Ichigo* (Maybe she is Ichigo-chan, Nozomi's daughter?)

Then Strawberry jumped down, and Rin hurried to the kitchen window to see more.

Strawberry jumped down, but fell on her face.

Majoku: *laughing* So this is the power of the legendary Pretty Cure and the Princess of Palmier _ookoku._

Strawberry: You didn't even saw half of me!

Strawberry: _Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai!_ **(Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) **Pretty Cure Strawberry Love!

From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, almost purifying Shadow, but Shadow shot some pollen neutralizing Strawberry's attack.

Strawberry: _Nani? _Strawberry love didn't work?

Majoku: is this really all you can? I expected more from you. Well, time to finish you. Shadow!

Then Shadow shot the pollen again, tying Strawberry on the wall. A red butterfly came and stood near Taiyou. The girl almost touched the butterfly, when Hiri jumped out from her hiding place.

Hiri: Stop! Don't hurt Ichigo!

Strawberry: Hiri-chan!

Majoku: Oh, it's you. You hid so quickly I forgot about you.

Hiri: I don't care! Leave Ic-Strawberry alone!

Then a butterfly flew away from Taiyou and came near Hiri. It turned into CureCatch, and jumped to Hiri's hands.

Strawberry: Hiri-chan! Do it! _Henshin!_

Hiri: _Henshin?_ Ok…

Hiri: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!

A bright red light enclosed her. Then a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. She jumped and introduced herself.

Flame: _Jounetsu no hi! Cure Flame!_

Flame: W-what? I'm a Pretty Cure too?

Vanilla: Flame! Free Strawberry-vani!

Flame: How can I do that? *suddenly realized*

Flame: _Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu_, _uketeminasai! _**(A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!) **Pretty Cure Flame Soul!

From Flame's glove red butterfly came and turned into empty flaming heart. It grew bigger. Shadow shot some pollen, but the heart just burned it completely. Then the heart headed for Shadow, successfully purifying it. The lighting disappeared somewhere in the air.

Majoku: See you next time, Princess-sama.

She disappeared. A blue spark fell to Hiri's Curecatch, and the scenery returned to normal, except Strawberry was still tied with the pollen.

Strawberry: Flame! Help me!

Flame: _Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu_, _uketeminasai! _**(A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!) **Pretty Cure Flame Soul!

From Flame's glove red butterfly came and turned into empty flaming heart. It grew bigger. Then from the heat all the pollen melted, and the heart disappeared in the air.

Strawberry, now Ichigo, hugged Flame, now Hiri, tightly, and Hiri actually turned into mascot – a red cat-like mascot.

Ichigo: Eeh? You are one of us too?

Hiri: W-what happened to me? How can I turn back?

Ichigo: Just focus yourself. Imagine yourself as Hiri, and you'll turn back. It helps for me.

Hiri did as Ichigo said and turned back to human.

Ichigo: Hiri-chan, you were so _kawaii!_

Hiri: What happened to me?

Ichigo: Somehow, you were able to turn into, as you called, mascot. Something only Palmier _ookoku_ citizens are able to do.

Hiri: But what should I do? What if I accidentally turn into mascot in public? Or even at school?

Vanilla: This is why you need to train-vani. Come to Ichigo tomorrow. It's easy to control your transformations-vani. But I can't understand why do you change? Only Palmier _ookoku _citizens are able to do that-vani.

Waffle: You should talk about this with your parents-fle. Ichigo is half human too.

ED – Moonlight Densetsu

Next episode:

Taiyou: Cocoda-san, Akazora-san, what is Pretty Cure? And what is Palmier _ookoku?_

Hiri: Ehh? How do you know that?

Ichigo: Come! I'll explain you everything! Next episode – it's Show Time! Cure Sun appears! **(_It's Show Time! Kyua San Toujou!_)** Remember to stay with us next week too!

**Here's episode 2. This time Rin-chan from Yes! 5 team appeared. And Hiri actually became Cure Flame and is half-mascot like Ichigo. Next episode is about idols (of past and future). I need some help in making villains and what could be Karen's daughter's mascot form? Any suggestions? ****Remember to read and subscribe.**


	3. Episode 3

New! Pretty Cure 5

**Some changes in previous chapters – Ichigo doesn't tell her aunt about Pretty Cure, and she doesn't know, that she and her family are mascots. They are called by their human names instead. Ichigo doesn't tell Hana about Palmier **_**ookoku, **_**and to make CureCatch to actually catch something, a blue sparks are falling after Majoku teleports away. They will be used in later episodes, so it's kind of spoiler. Talking about spoilers, there is one spoiler in this episode. I would like to hear your theories about what's going to happen.**

**Also added Japanese titles to episodes and changed made-up OP/ED songs to real ones**

Legend: _Italian fonts – Japanese text_* - actions () – thoughts bold fonts – author notes

Episode 3: It's Show Time! Cure Sun appears!

(_It's show time! Kyua San toujou!_)

Ichigo was at school with Hiri and Hana. Then she saw Taiyou listening to music on a bench as always.

Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Let's go! Hana, wait for us!

Hiri: _O-oi! _Ichigo, _matte!_

Ichigo took Hiri and went to Taiyou.

Ichigo: *cheery* A-mai-san!

Taiyou: Ah, Cocoda-san. _Konnichiwa._

Ichigo: Don't be so polite! We're classmates and friends too.

Taiyou: F-friends?

Ichigo: Yeah! We're friends! Of course, if it's fine with you.

Taiyou: Y-yeah! Sure! I'm just… I didn't really have any friends before…

Ichigo: Then I'm officially your friend! As mama would say, *raised her finger* _Kettei_!

Taiyou: _Kettei_?

*flashback*

It's almost dinner time. Taiyou's dad will soon be back from work.

Taiyou's mom: What do you think we should make papa for dinner?

Taiyou: Um… Hamburger Curry!

Taiyou's mom: Then it's decided. Hamburger Curry. *raised her finger* _Kettei_.

Taiyou: _Kettei_?

Taiyou's mom: Oh, it's just a phrase my childhood friend used to say when she decided something.

*end of flashback*

Ichigo: It's a phrase my mama likes to say when she decides something.

Taiyou: Um… I want… something… to ask you…

Ichigo: Sure! I want to ask you something too, right_, _Hiri?

Hiri: Huh? Wait… Don't tell me! No! You can't tell her that!

Ichigo: Why not? I'm sure Taiyou would fit! She is somehow effervescent.

Hiri: Do you at least know what that word means?

Ichigo: No idea.

Hiri: *anime fall*

Ichigo: So, Taiyou, would you like to become P…

Hiri: No! Ichigo, you can't say stuff like that loud!

Ichigo: Ok, meet me after school. Then we'll talk.

Taiyou: O-ok.

OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5

Later

Hiri: Ichigo! I can't believe you wanted to tell Amai-senpai about us so carelessly!

Ichigo: But I wanted Taiyou to become one of us. She could be a great third Cure.

Hiri: But someone could hear us! We must keep that as a secret!

Ichigo: Ok, I'll tell her when we'll be alone.

Then the bell ringed.

Ichigo: Oh no! The break is over? But I didn't even finish my bento…

Hiri: Let's go, Ichigo.

After school, Ichigo and Hiri noticed Taiyou.

Ichigo: Ah! Taiyou!

Taiyou: Ichigo! Akazora-san! Would you like to see my house?

Ichigo: Sure! Let's go!

The 3 went to Taiyou's house, and on the way they saw an accessory store called Nuts House.

Ichigo: Uwaaah! _Kirei! _Can we go in?

Hiri: What?

Taiyou: Why not? I always wanted to come in to this store.

The 3 girls entered the store, and a woman with shoulder-length green hair, green top and brown pants welcomed them.

Hiri: I remember _ka-chan _worked at a store like that when she was my age. This is when she realized she wanted to be accessory designer.

Taiyou: Sugoi, Hiri. My mom always wanted to be a singer ever since she was little.

Ichigo: Sugoi, Taiyou. My mama decided to be a teacher when she met papa. She was in second or third year of Junior High.

The woman listened to their talks, and was surprised.

Woman: _Masaka… _Are they reallyNozomi-san, Rin-san and Urara-san's daughters? But Nozomi-san is now Queen of Palmier _Ookoku, _Rin-san is worldwide accessory designer – she is somewhere in Europe, and Urara-san is famous singer and actress, living somewhere in America.

Accidentally, _Twin Tail no Mahou _started playing in the store.

Taiyou: Ah! Mom's song! I didn't know it was still popular.

Woman: Mom's song? _Masaka_…

Then a male voice came from behind.

Man: Did you choose something already?

Ichigo: Oh, not yet.

The girls looked behind, and saw a cute guy, who was definitely too old for them.

Cute guy: When you choose, just tell my wife, Komachi. She'll serve you.

And he's married too. The girls felt that.

Then a girl came into the store.

Girl: _Tadaimasu!_

That girl was actually Natsu Rina, their school's senpai.

Komachi: Ah, _Okaeri,_ Rina. How's school?

Ichigo: Natsu-san? Do you live here?

Rina: Cocoda-san-tachi? Yes, my parents own this store. Would you like to buy something?

Hiri: I'll buy this. *took a bracelet*

RIna: Ok. My mom will scan it to you.

Rina's mom, Komachi, scanned the bracelet. She looked at that bracelet a lot – it was like this bracelet reminded her of something.

Komachi: This will be 1000 yen.

Hiri: Here *pay the money*

The 3 girls left the store. Komachi was still deep in her thoughts.

Rina: _oka-san, daijoubu?_

Komachi: Yes. Just that bracelet… it brought me some memories from childhood.

Eyecatch 1 – Taiyou tried to transform, but accidentally slips, pressing wrong buttons and turns into Mascot with Cure outfit. Everyone are laughing.

Eyecatch 2 – Hana is dancing, when she accidentally slips and turns to Choco. Everyone start laughing.

The 3 girls have finally gone to Taiyou's house.

Taiyou: Here's my house. Come in.

Ichigo and Hiri went in.

Taiyou: My mom is in the studio and dad is at work.

Ichigo: You have a studio in your house? _Sugoi!_

Taiyou: Well, my mom was a singer and I'm aiming to become an idol too. If my mom's not busy, I can meet you.

Taiyou opened the door of the studio, and everyone heard a song.

_Tobikkiri!_

_Hajikeru akogare (Let's go!)_

_Minna ga iru kara (Get you!)_

_Tsuyoku naru (Hi!) Yuuki no DOA_

Taiyou: Mom?

Taiyou's mom: Taiyou?

Taiyou: I brought over some friends, is it OK?

Taiyou's mom: Sure! My name is Amai Urara.

Ichigo: _Konnichiwa. Watashi_ Cocoda Ichigo.

Hiri: _Ore ga _Akazora Hiri.

Both: _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

Urara: _Yoroshiku_, Ichigo-chan, Hiri-chan.

Taiyou: We're going to my room.

Urara: Ok.

The girls went into Taiyou's room

Taiyou: I want to ask you a question…

Ichigo: Will you become Pretty Cure, Tai-chan?

Taiyou: (Tai-chan?) What's Pretty Cure?

Ichigo: Pretty Cure is _Densetsu no Senshi. _We fight evil in _kawaii _suits. Hiri-chan and I are Pretty Cure. Will you join us too?

Tai-chan: I… Don't know…

Suddenly, Majoku appeared.

Majoku: No, she won't. Because this is the end for you, Pretty Cure.

Majoku: _Oide, Mugen no yami! Shadow!_

Majoku summoned Shadow from Moon necklace in Tai-chan's room. It was Moon Shadow.

Tai-chan: Oh no! Tsuki!

Shadow appeared in Tai-chan's room, messing it a lot. It broke her table and the sealing with walls.

Tai-chan: My room!

Ichigo: Watch us closely, Tai-chan!

Ichigo and Hiri: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!

Ichigo and Hiri pressed buttons on their CureCatches, and pink light enclosed Ichigo, while red light enclosed Hiri. Ichigo's gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. For Hiri, a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. Then Strawberry and Flame jumped up and said their intros.

Strawberry: _Kibou no Berry, Cure Strawberry._

Flame: _Jounetsu no hi, Cure Flame._

Tai-chan: (These forms again…)

Suddenly, Vanilla and Waffle got out of the bag.

Vanilla: This is Pretty Cure-vani

Waffle: Taiyou, hide, it's dangerous!-fle

Tai-chan: No, I can't. This necklace is important for me. I won't forgive them for doing such thing to it, and for destroying my room!

Suddenly, a yellow butterfly flied to the window. Since the glass was broken, it flied straight into Tai-chan's hand, becoming CureCatch.

Vanilla: Tai-chan, _henshin!_-vani!

Tai-chan: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!

Yellow light enfulged Tai-chan. Sudenly, a light became her shows and gloves. Her hair got longer and lighter. Her top and skirt changed. She jumped and introduced herself.

Sun: _Hajikeru taiyou no hikari, Cure Sun._

Strawberry: Sun!

Sun: This necklace is important for me, and I won't forgive you for making a monster of it! And for breaking my room!

Flame: Sun?

Sun jumped up and kicked hard Shadow.

Shadow: Shadooow!

Sun: _Otome no inochi no hikari no chikara, uketeminasai!_ **(The power of maiden's life light, take that!) **Pretty Cure, Sun Shine!

Sun used her attack – she clapped her hands and really bright heart appeared, blinding Shadow.

Sun: Strawberry, now!

Strawberry: Ok! _Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai!_ (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure, Strawberry Love!

From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, purifying Shadow.

Majoku: This time you won, Pretty Cure. This won't happen again. *teleported away*

A blue spark fell into Sun's CureCatch.

Strawberry: Way to go, Sun!

Tai-chan's room returned to normal, and the necklace fell into Tai-chan's hands.

Tai-chan: My necklace!

Ichigo: Why is this necklace so important to you?

Tai-chan: It's a long story. I'll tell it to you someday. Oh no! Mom! *scared* Did she notice the fight? She had to!

Hiri: Relax; I think that studio is soundproof. If your mom was there, she didn't hear a thing.

Tai-chan: _Yokatta. _

Everyone started laughing together, and Tai-chan actually turned to yellow penguin.

Tai-chan: What? It happened again?

Ichigo: Eh? Tai-chan, you're one of us too?

Tai-chan: I discovered this form few months ago. I was scared back then, but after I saw, that there are others like me, I calmed down.

Hiri: Others?

Tai-chan: Yes. You two. I saw everything. How Akazora-san turned to cat. I was there the whole time. I saw how you two transformed to Pretty Cure.

Ichigo: You knew everything? I hope you didn't tell anyone…

Tai-chan: *shakes head* No. I told that only to you two.

Hiri: Well, remember one thing – if you are one of us, don't call me Akazora-san, Tai-chan. I'm Hiri.

Tai-chan: Ok.

ED – Moonlight Densetsu

Next ep:

Ichigo: What do you think of summer _**(Natsu)**_?

Hiri: _Natsu…Natsu…Natsuyasumi_!

Tai-chan: Um… Summer concerts!

Ichigo: Me? Um…_Natsu…_ Natsu Rina-san

Tai-chan: Natsu-san? Why?

Ichigo: Next episode – Green Pretty Cure, Cure Summer is born! _**(Midori no purikyua, kyua samma tanjou!)**_Remember to stay with us next week too!

**Not only Urara, but also Komachi and Nuts appeared today. And yes, Tai-chan is yandere type – looks shy but would do anything for the one she loves. Also, what do you think this necklace means? Review - I appreciate your opinions. Read and review onegai. And I still need help with Karen's daughter's mascot form – any ideas what could fit her?**


	4. Episode 4

New! Pretty Cure 5

**Really sorry for the late update, but I have good reasons. I lost my bag somewhere with my notebook and all the notes of this series and other future fanfics I had to prepare for my cousin's wedding and the worst was that my computer caught a virus so I had to wait two weeks for it to be fixed! Luckily, the chapter was not affected.**

**Thanks a lot to my first reviewer – **_**Ichigo**_**UsagiHibiki, who coincidentally has the same name as this story's lead cure. Anyway, this chapter is for her.**

**And thank you everyone who subscribed my story. Please review it.**

Legend: _Italian fonts - Japanese text _* - actions () - thoughts **bold fonts - author notes**

Episode 4: Green Pretty Cure – Cure Summer

**(**_**Midori no Purikyua – Kyua Sama**_**)**

Ichigo, Hiri and Tai-chan were at Ichigo's house alone. Hana was still at school – she had floristic club to attend and her parents were working.

Hiri: So, Ichigo, can you explain us about Pretty Cure? What's Palmier _Ookoku? _And why are we transforming to those mascot-like creatures?

Vanilla: Pretty Cure are _densetsu no senshi_, who fight for the peace of the world-vani. We have to defeat the evil Mugen and his minions before he destroys the light of the whole world-vani.

Waffle: Palmier _Ookoku _is… was a beautiful kingdom ruled by King Coco-sama and Queen Nozomi-sama. Ichigo's parents-fle.

Tai-chan: Ichigo, you're a princess?

Ichigo: _Hai. _Just my parents are now… I don't know what happened to them. I left them when mama told me to go to Earth and find the 5 Pretty Cures. It was when Infinity attacked. I really hope they are alright…

Hiri: Everything's gonna be fine, Ichigo. As soon as we find two more Pretty Cures – Tranquility and Intelligence, right? – We'll go there and save your kingdom and your parents!

Ichigo: _Arigato, _Hiri-chan.

Tai-chan: Why are we turning to those mascot-like creatures? What does it mean?

Waffle: It means that one of your parents is a mascot-fle. And it's not "mascot" as you call it. Palmier _Ookoku _citizens are actually called Fairies, and those like you, who are half-fairies, are called Spirits-fle.

Hiri: Fairies? Spirits? What the hell with the names!

Vanilla: Would you better be called as mascot-vani? A stuffed toy?

Hiri: Gomen, gomen. Keep on.

Vanilla: As I said, Spirits are the children of Fairies and normal humans-vani. Spirits usually live only on Earth with their parents, because the only human in Palmier _Ookoku _is Queen Nozomi-sama-vani. Spirits usually have their human form as main, and can change to spirits when they turn 13-vani. Fairies have only one form with some exceptions like Coco-sama and few others-vani. Fairies usually end their sentences in some word that is part of their name-vani.

Waffle: Spirits don't do that-fle. Spirits are known only by their human name which is their real name-fle. Spirits don't end their sentences in part of their name, because they don't have their Fairy name-fle.

Ichigo: Sugoi! This is why I only could change when I turned 13!

Hiri: So, can you two also turn to humans?

Waffle: No -fle. We're not part of those exceptions-fle.

Tai-chan: What's with the Happy Candle? What is that thing?

Ichigo: It's a thing from Palmier _Ookoku. _I don't know much about that.

Tai-chan: But you're a princess. Shouldn't you know everything about your kingdom?

Ichigo: Eh... Yeah... Well... I just don't know it!

What the girls didn't knew, that Hana was back from school and heard everything the girls were talking.

OP – Ai no ondo ga Pretty Cure 5

Tai-chan: So, Ichigo, who do you think are the 2 remaining Pretty Cure?

Ichigo: I don't know. I want Natsu-senpai and Mizuiro-senpai to become ones, but Hana is good candidate too.

Tai-chan: Natsu-san and Mizuiro-san?

Hiri: Why Hana?

Ichigo: Well, Natsu-senpai is somehow tranquil. I get that feeling of tranquility from her. And Mizuiro-senpai is the _seito kaichou, _meaning she is intelligent. And Hana is my first friend here on Earth, so I want her to become part of our team too.

Then Ichigo's stomach started growling.

Ichigo: Eh… I'm hungry… hehe… Gonna bring something to eat.

Hana went outside, and returned when Ichigo was already in the hall.

Hana: Tadaimasu!

Ichigo: Okaeri, Hana!

Meanwhile, at Infinity

Mugen: Majoku!

Majoku: Yes, Mugen-sama!

Mugen: When are you going to bring me the Happy Candle?

Majoku: _Sumimasen_, Mugen-sama!

Mugen: There are 3 Pretty Cure already. All of them appeared when it was your turn! Do not mess up again!

Majoku: I won't, Mugen-sama!

Next day at school

Ichigo: I'M LATE! Imlateimlateimlate!

Ichigo forgot to set her alarm, and woke up too late. She was running to school, but when she was at the gate, bell rang. She got late, and _seito kaichou _wrote, that she was late.

Ichigo: _Sumimasen, Kaichou-sama! _Can you please let me through? *puppy eyes* _Onegai_?

Aria: Sorry, but rules are rules.

Later

Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Hana-chan! I'm so happy to see you!

Hiri: What happened?

Hana: Tell us, Ichigo.

Ichigo: I have detention today! Just because I was a bit late, _kaichou_ gave me detention! I will have to help at library after school! _Arienai!_

Before the girls could cheer Ichigo, teacher arrived.

Teacher: Class! Class! Quiet! Last time we learned some new kanji. Who want to answer? Akazora-san.

Hiri: Eeeh?

Teacher: Do not talk at lesson, or you might join Cocoda-san after school.

Hiri: _Sumimasen!_

However, Hiri was still talking with Ichigo, and the teacher gave her detention with Ichigo.

Teacher: You'll be able to talk all the way after school by helping Natsu-san in the library.

After school, Ichigo and Hiri headed to the library.

Ichigo: _Gomen_, Hana. We have to go now, see you later at home.

Hana: OK, see you later.

On their way to the library, the girls met Tai-chan.

Ichigo: Hey, Tai-chan!

Tai-chan: Ichigo-san! Hiri-san! Where are you going?

Ichigo: To the library. We got detention. I was a bit late and Hiri-chan was talking at lesson. And where are you going?

Tai-chan: I volunteered to help Natsu-san at the library too.

Ichigo: Why?

Tai-chan: Well, I saw Natsu-san was pretty busy, and we are classmates after all, so I volunteered to help her.

Ichigo: Sugoi, Tai-chan! Looks like the 3 of us are going to spend our afternoon at the library. I think we should ask Natsu-senpai to become Pretty Cure too.

The 3 girls went to the library, and Rina was there too.

Rina: Ah, Amai-san, Cocoda-san and Akazora-san. Welcome to the library. You can start by sorting the books down here.

Rina showed a huge pile of books on the ground.

Hiri: Eeh? There are so many books!

Rina: The faster you finish the faster you can go home. Now get to work.

Tai-chan: Let's go, minna. The faster we finish the faster we can get to business.

Tai-chan took out headphones, pulled them to her phone and started singing a song, while she was putting the books to the shelves.

_Yes! Hadashi ni natte Go Go!  
Yume no shima AACHI wo kugutte  
Flash! Umibe no BANBIINA  
Hirugaeru CHAAMU POINTO wa  
TSUINTEERU MAJIKKU!_

Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Let's go! If we can finish faster we can ask Natsu-senpai to join us faster!

Hiri: Ok! Let's get to work!

After working a bit, Rina came and called a break.

Rina: Thank you for working hard, _minna_. Now let's take a break at the tea.

The 4 girls sit at the table in library, and started drinking tea with cookies.

Ichigo: _Oishii!_ Oh, Natsu-senpai, would you like to become Pretty Cure with us?

Rina: Pretty Cure? What's that?

Hiri: Well, Pretty Cure are the girls who save the world from evil creatures.

Rina: Sounds interesting. Where can I find this story?

Ichigo: It's not a story, Natsu-senpai! It's true!

Rina: Why do you want me to join us?

Ichigo: Well, we need a Cure of tranquility, and you seem tranquil.

Rina: What?

Suddenly, Mizuiro Aria came to the library.

Aria: Rina!

Rina: Ah! Aria! Cocoda-san-tachi were just telling me a great story.

Aria: What kind of story? Anyway, they should be helping you at the library, not drinking tea at the table.

Rina: We were just taking a little break.

Aria: Get back to work, you three.

Aria then left. Rina apologized.

Rina: I'm sorry for Aria. She just had a bad day today and she's not always like that. Anyway, about the story you were telling me before…

Hiri: It's not a story, Natsu-senpai! It's true!

Ichigo: Yeah! We are Pretty Cure! Join us, Natsu-senpai!

Eyecatch 1 – Rina tries transforming to Cure Summer, but something happens and she turns to mascot with Cure Summer clothes. Everyone laughs at her.

Eyecatch 2 – Hana is dancing, when she accidentally slips and turns to Choco. Everyone start laughing.

Ichigo: Join us, Natsu-senpai!

Rina: Uh… I don't know…

Rina tried standing up, and accidentally lost a piece of paper. Ichigo took that piece and unveiled it. It was a painting of a cute girl.

Rina: Uwaah! Give that back!

Hiri: I know that! Alice in Wonderland! Did you draw it, Natsu?

Rina took back the paper.

Rina: G_omenesai, _it's just a draft.

Ichigo: It's a great painting!

Rina: Y-you think so?

Hiri: Sure! It's just like the real Alice.

Rina: R-realy?

Tai-chan: Hai.

Rina: My dream is to be a book illustrator. I always loved painting and my mom's books. Her books always impressed me, but there were no illustrations, so I wanted to make some.

Ichigo: Amazing dream!

Rina: What is your dream, Cocoda-san?

Ichigo: Eh… I don't know yet… (Actually I know, but I can't just tell her I want to become a great queen for Palmier _Ookoku _citizens someday…) Oh, Hiri-chan, what is your dream?

Hiri: Mine? I want to become the best soccer player ever. I will someday play for Team Japan in world championship!

Ichigo: Tai-chan, your dream is to become idol, right?

Tai-chan: Hai. My mom was once famous singer and actress, and I want to be like her.

Voice: Sadly, your dreams won't come true.

Ichigo: What?

The girls turned around only to see Majoku.

Majoku: As I said, your dreams will never come true, because your path ends here. Long time no see, *mockingly* Princess-sama.

Ichigo: You again?

Rina: (Princess?)

Ichigo: Look, we'll prove you, that our story is real, Natsu-senpai!

I,H,T: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!

Ichigo Hiri and Tai-chan pressed buttons on their CureCatches, and pink light enclosed Ichigo, red light enclosed Hiri and yellow light enclosed Tai-chan. Ichigo's gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. For Hiri, a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. For Tai-chan, a light became her shoes and gloves. Her hair got longer and lighter. Her top and skirt changed. Then three Cures jumped up and said their intros.

Strawberry: _Kibou no Berry, Cure Strawberry _**(the berry of hope)**

Flame: _Jounetsu no hi, Cure Flame _**(the flame of passion)**

Sun: _Hajikeru taiyou no hikari, Cure Sun _**(effervescent light of the sun)**

Strawberry: You see, Natsu-senpai, we told you it's true.

Rina: W-what is going on here?

Then Majoku noticed the painting Rina was holding.

Majoku: That will be good. _Oide, mugen no yami! Shadow! _**(Come, infinite darkness! Shadow!)**

A thunder came and hit the painting Rina had, turning it to Shadow.

Rina: (How can a thunder be inside?)

A Shadow looked like a giant Alice with a wicked face.

Strawberry: Oh no! Natsu-senpai's drawing!

Shadow: Shadoow!

Rina: *Shocked* My drawing!

Strawberry kicked it, but it just dodged the kick. Flame tried punching it, but Shadow just caught her punch, throwing her away. Sun tried attacking Majoku, but the young witch just kept dodging by teleporting from place to place.

Rina was just watching the whole battle, not understanding what is going on here.

Suddenly, Shadow used it's hair, trapping Strawberry and Flame within.

Sun: _Otome no inochi no hikari no chikara, uketeminasai!_ **(The power of maiden's life light, take that!) **Pretty Cure, Sun Shine!

Sun used her attack, blinding Shadow, weakening his hair and allowing Strawberry and Flame break free.

Strawberry: _Arigato_, Sun.

Flame: My turn! _Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu_, _uketeminasai!_(A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!)Pretty Cure Flame Soul!

Flame used her attack, burning Shadow's hair. However, the hair just grew back, trapping all 3 Cures this time.

Majoku: This is the end for you, Pretty Cure. Give me the Happy Candle right now.

Strawberry: Rina-chan! _Henshin!_

Rina: Eh? (Rina-chan?)

Suddenly, a green butterfly flew through and landed on Rina's hand, turning into CureCatch.

Strawberry: Henshin!

Rina: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!

A green light enclosed Rina. Then her gloves and shoes formed. After that her suit and hair. Then she jumped and said her intro

Summer: _Yasuragi no Kisetsu!_ _Cure Summer _**(The Season of Tranquility)**

Strawberry: Cure… Summer? _Kawaii!_

Summer: Eh? What happened to me?

However Shadow didn't waited and started attacking the Cures again. It used it's hair to attack.

Flame: Summer, attack!

Summer: _Otome no Suteki Natsu no omoi, uketeminasai! _Pretty Cure Summer Green!

Summer used her attack by shooting few vines and braiding Shadow's hair to a ponytail. Then she trapped whole Shadow with vines.

**A/N Summer Green is similar attack to yellow Ace Shot. **

Summer: Go, Strawberry!

Strawberry: _Hai!_ _Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai!_ (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure, Strawberry Love!

Strawberry's attack purified Shadow and a blue spark fell from the sky to Summer's CureCatch.

Majoku: I'll remember that! *disappears*

The Cures, now back to their human forms, congratulates Rina on becoming a Cure.

Hiri: Now we need one more member and we will be a full team!

Tai-chan: Who could it be?

Everyone: hmmm…

ED – Moonlight Densetsu

Next ep:

Vanilla: Ichigo, who will be the last Pretty Cure-vani?

Waffle: We need someone intelligent-fle

Rina: I think Aria would be a great choice, because she is smart and I'm sure she would help us.

Ichigo: But Hana is my first friend here on Earth and I want her to be one of us too! _Doushiou!_

Tai-chan: I'm sure you'll decide this soon, Ichigo-san.

Ichigo: Arigato, minna. But wait, who is this mysterious girl here? Why is she helping us?

Next episode – Who is Cure River? **(Kyua Riva tte dare?) **Remember to stay with us next week!

**Phew, I finally did this chapter. Minna, as I said before, omatase, but my computer caught a virus (it was named Hitachi, meaning anime has betrayed me… ****) and I couldn't access anything with it – neither any internet nor even word or music… Nothing! But now I got it fixed and finished the story. I'm sure next episode will be very interesting for you. And about Aria, you'll know why she was acting like that. She has a good reason for that.**

**Also some commercial (I have few facebook pages and I want to commercialize there :D)**

**I love AKB0048**

**Aikatsu! (yes the main page Aikatsu!)**

**Aikatsu season 2 (It's coming!)**

**All About Anime**

**And also a wikia – pretty-cure-generation. You know the rest of url (dot wikia dot com) because I can't post links here. If you have new gen stories please visit this wiki and if you don't, visit anyway because you can read my and other stories' character profiles.**


End file.
